Alduin is Real
}} Summary Alduin is Real is a book written with poor spelling and grammar which describes the common Nord conception of what Alduin is, denying the Imperial notion that Alduin and Akatosh are the same being. Locations *The Arcanaeum, College of Winterhold – On the floor, and the Arch-Mage's Quarters on a shelf. *Bards College, Solitude – Two copies are available, each on different bookshelves in the upstairs right room. *Blue Palace in Solitude. *Broken Oar Grotto, on a shelf. *Castle Dour, inside the first room on the shelf on the right of the room with the table and food. *College of Winterhold, can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in the Arcanaeum. *Dragon Bridge Lumber Camp, downstairs on a bookshelf against the back wall. *Dragonsreach, bookshelf in the room near the alchemy lab and arcane enchanter. **Another copy can be found in one of the bedrooms in the Jarl's Quarters. *Jorrvaskr, on a shelf in the room occupied by Brill and Vignar Gray-Mane. The book is one of a small stack underneath a skull. *Lost Knife Cave. *Moorside Inn in Morthal. *Temple of the Divines, Solitude, on a bookshelf on the upper floor. *Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun. *Riften Stables, on a shelf in the main room. Contents As my da used to say - Imperials are idiutts! That is why I am riting this book. I ent never rote a book before, and I do not reckon to rite one agenn, but sometimes a man must do what a man must do. And what I must do is set the recerd strate about the god called Akatosh and the dragon called Alduin. They ent the same thing, no matter what them Imperials mite say, or how thay mite wish it to be so. My da was never one for the gods, but my mother was. She wershipped all the Divines, and tot me lots of things. So I noe a thing or two about Akatosh. Just as much as any Imperial. I noe he was the first of all the gods to take shape in the Beginning Place. And I noe he has the shape of a dragon. My da even told me the story of Martyn Septim, and the things what happened when the gates to Oblivion opened. Septim turned into the spirit of Akatosh and killed Mehrunes Dagon. Now I don't noe about you, but any dragon that fites the Prince of Destruction is okay by me. Now I hope you understand the problim. Akatosh is good. Everyone, from Nord to Imperial noes that. But Alduin? He ent good! He's the oposit of good! That Alduin is evil thrue and thrue. So you see, Akatosh and Alduin cant be one and the same. Growing up as a lad in Skyrim, I herd all the stories. Told to me by me da, who was told by his da, who was told by his da, and so on. And one of those stories was about Alduin. But see, he was not Akatosh. He was another dragon and a real wun at that. Akatosh is some kind of spirit dragon I think, wen he bothers to be a dragon at all (and not a god livin in sum kind of god plac like Obliviun). But Alduin is a real dragon, with flesh and teeth and a mean streak longer than the White River. And there was a time when Alduin tried to rool over all of Skyrim with his other dragons. In the end, it took sum mitey strong heroes to finally kill Alduin and be dun with his holy sorry story. So I got to ask - does that sound like Akatosh to you? No, friend. No it does not. And so I, Thromgar Iron-Head do firmly say, with the utmost connvicshun, that Alduin is real, and he ent Akatosh! Appearances * de:Alduin is echt es:Alduin es real fr:Alduin existe it:Alduin è reale pl:Alduin jest prawdziwy ru:Алдуин есть Category:Books about Religion Category:Books about Nords Category:Books about Aedra